


How To Accidentally Fix Your Family

by General_Midnight_of_Ardar



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, BAMF Alfred Pennyworth, Batfamily Feels, Character Death, M/M, Multi, Not Really Character Death, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 18:19:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16770394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/General_Midnight_of_Ardar/pseuds/General_Midnight_of_Ardar
Summary: Jason Todd didn't mean to go back in time to only a few months after his death. And honestly dealing with his family normally is difficult but this is another level. So he decided to avoid them. Whilst being the most annoying little piece of annoyance that he can be. But it all gets complicated when these pesky things called feelings get in the way....Please read and try





	How To Accidentally Fix Your Family

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so, thank you for clinking and reading this! Depending on responses depends if i continue this, but i hope you enjoy!

Jason lunged forward, tucking his body into a roll and standing in one fluid movement and pulled out a gun. Turning to the magician he and replacem-Tim had been fighting, he found the scarlet haired women had vanished. 

Shifting on his feet to distribute his weight better he slowly turned in a circle, scanning the rooftops for the supervillain. Nowhere. Hearing the faintest of whispers, he spun around only to get hit by a light as red as the witches hair and be flung of the roof. 

His only thought as he fell ignoring the screams on the comms was

_oh this is going to **hurt.** After all, falling 50 stories onto pavement was never painless. Oh, and Dick owed him five dollars for betting that it was a witch not a wizard and-_

And then he hit a hard floor, and all went black.

  


When Jason woke up he was staring at the very familiar ceiling of the Cave. His siblings must have found him and brought him home (and Jason would deny calling them his siblings for the rest of his existence). What was weird however was that he wasn’t on one of the medical beds. Oh no, he was on the floor.

_Weird but he wouldn’t put anything past Demon brat-_

the thought was cut off as he rolled onto his side and then jumped to his feet in horror. He had been laying at the foot of a very familiar monument.

**_Jason Todd_ **

**_A Good Soldier_ **

He stared at it for a long moment and then turned, shoving down the rising horror to survey the cave. Everything was out of date. Trembling he reached out and turned on the bat computer and stared pale, at the blinking password.

Reaching out, letter by letter he typed in his old password praying to a god he didn’t believe in that it worked but at the same time wanting this all to be fake. To not be real. But the computer simply blinked and 

**Welcome-Jason Todd**.

He didn’t even look at the open files. Just the date. And for the first time since the Joker truly wanted to laugh.

  


15/11/1988.

Two months since his death.

Shit.

Okay.

Think.

Step one-get civilian clothes. He knew for a fact that no one had entered his room for at least 6 months after his death. His clothes would still be there (and would hopefully fit).

Step two-Figure out what the fuck happened

Step three-Get food and possibly more equipment without anyone in the house ever knowing he had been here.

Step three could be……complicated in this household but oh well.

Tracing a hand across the domino mask he wore, he moved and slowly crossed the cave singing softly under his breath. After all, if he got caught?

He was just a ghost in their minds, or a stranger who would be gone before they could blink the only one who could catch him unless they knew where he was going was Alfie. Not even Bruce had ever got past Alfred. And Talia didn’t train him for nothing.

The words flew from his list softly as he walked

“ _I got a tortured mind,_

_And my blade is sharp,_

_A bad combination,_

_In the dark._

_If I kill a man,_

_In the first degree,_

_Baby would you,_

_Flee with me?”_

He was about halfway up the stars, hoping over every booby trap imaginable, when he heard footsteps above him. His vaguely good mood evaporated quickly and he looked around wildly for an escape route. The footsteps grew closer and Jason quickly lunged for the safest, closest, non-trapped option.

Bruce stopped on the stairs. He had the oddest feeling that their was someone nearby. He scanned the stairs and area nearby meticulously but couldn’t see anything. 

He sighed, the weight of Jason’s death suddenly pulling on him again. It wasn’t surprising he still expected him to be around. Moving with a heavy heart he kept walking down the stairs to the cave intent on finishing the case he was working on.

  


Above him, Jason sighed in relief from where he was clinging to the stalactite above the stairs. 

Honestly this was getting ridiculous.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please comment and kudos as comments are what give my fics life!


End file.
